car_manufacturersfandomcom-20200214-history
Car Manufacturers by Name
A *Abarth *ABS *AC *AC Propulsion *Acura *Aixam *Al Araba *Almacz *Albar *Alfa Romeo *Alpha Sports *Alpina *Alpine *Alternative Cars *Amfibug *Amuza (limousine) *Angkor *Anteros *Apal *Ariel *Arrinera *Ascari *Aston Martin *Aterio *Audi *Aurica *Australian Kitcar *Autobacs *Autozam *Avanti B *B Engineering *BAC *Basel Motors *Bajaj Auto *Beijing Automobile Works *Bellier *Bentley *Berkeley *Bertone *Berrien Buggy *Birkin (kit car Lotus Seven) *Birchfield (specialty cars, replicas of Jaguar) *Bitter *Blade Electric Vehicles *BMW *Bogdan *Bolwell *Bravia *Bristol *Brooke *Buddy *Bufori *Bugatti *Buick *Burton *Bushranger *BXR Motors *BYD Auto C *Callaway *Campagna T-Rex *Caparo *Caresto *Carver (three-wheeler) *Casalini *Caterham *Charon *Chery *Chevrolet *Chevron Engineering *Chinkara *Chrysler *Citroën *CityEl *Cizeta *Classic Glass (specialty cars, replicas of AC Cobra) *Classic Revival (specialty cars) *CMC (China Motor Corporation) *Cobra Craft (specialty cars, replicas of AC Cobra) *Commuter *Connaught Motor Company *Covini *Cygnus D *Dacia *Daihatsu *Daimler *Dakar *Daktari *Datsun *Daytona *De Clercq *DeLaChappelle *DeLorean *De Tomaso *Deuce Customs (specialty cars, replicas of Ford especialy from the years '20 and '30) *Devon *Devaux *Diardi *Dodge *DOK-ING XD *Dome *Donkervoort *Dragon *DR *DRB (specialty cars, replicas of GT40 and AC Cobra) *Dué *Dynasty Electric Car Corporation E *Edran *Effedi *Efini *Egy-Tech *Elfin *EsemkaTawon *ESTfield (Locost) *Esther *Exagon Motors F *Farrali & Mazzanti *Farboud *Ferrari *Fiat *Finch *Fisker *First Automobile Works (FAW) *Ford *Fornasari *Francisco Motors Company *Fraser Clubman (specialty cars, replicas of Lotus Seven Series 3) *Fudi *Fuso G *G-Force *Geely *Ghabbour Auto *Gillet *Ginetta *Giottiline *GMC *Gonow *Great Wall Motor *Grinnall *Guizhou *Gumpert H *Hafei *Hansen *Harper *Hindustan *Holden *Homebush *Hongqi (cars based on existing cars) *Honda *Hope *Huet Brothers *HTT Pléthore *Hyundai I *Idemitsu *Imperia *Infiniti *Intermeccanica *Invicta *Isaka *Isdera *Ishikawajima *Isis *Isuzu *Izuogu J *Jaguar *JBA Motors *JDM SIMPA *Jeep *Jetcar *Jianghuai *Jiangling *Jinbei *Jonway *Joss *JZR K *Kaipan *Kia *Keinath *Koei *Koenigsegg *Korres *Kraftwerkz *KTM L *Lada *Lamborghini *Lancia *Landwind *Land Rover *Laraki *Leblanc *Le Patron *Lea-Francis *Leitch Super Sprint (specialty cars, replicas of Lotus Seven) *Lexus *Lifan *Ligier *Lincoln *Lister *Locost *Lotec *Lotus *Lucra *Luxgen *Lyons M *Mahindra *Mansory *Marussia *Maserati *Mastretta *Maybach (defunct 2013) *Mazda *Mclaren *MCR *MDI *Mega *Melkus *Ménara *Mercedes-Benz *MG *Micro Cars *Microcar *Minelli *Minetti Sports Cars *MINI *Mitaka *Mitsui *Mitsubishi *Mitsuoka *MK Indy *Morgan *Mosler (defunct 2013) *Motorious (kitcar, replica) N *Namco *Nanjing Automobile Corpration (NAC) *Nanjing Soyat (based on Seat) *Next Autoworks (originally named V-Vehicle) *Nikken *Nissan *Noble *Nota O *Opel *Orca P *Pagani *Panoz *Pegasus *Perana *Perodua *Peugeot *Picchio Racing Cars *PGO *Polarsun Automobile *Porsche *Premier *Prodrive *Proto Motors *Proton *PRB (builder of Clubman-style sportscars) *Publica *Puma *Pyeonghwa Motors *Python Q *Qoros R *RaceAbout *Radical *Ram *REVA Electric Car Company *Renault *Replicar Hellas *Rimac *Rinspeed *RMC *Roaring Forties replica *Robnell replic *Roewe (based on Rover) *Rolls-Royce *Ruf Automobile S *Saab *Saker *SAIC Motor *San Motors *Saker Cars *Savage *Sbarro *Seat *Scion *Shanghai Marple Guorun Automobile *Shaka (AAD) *Shelby American *Shuanghuang *Skelta *Skoda *Smart *Sniper *Solaris *Soleil *Spyker Cars *SsangYong *SSC *Studebaker *Subaru *Superformance *Suzuki T *Tachikawa *Takeoka *Tanom *Tata *Tauro Sport Auto *TD Cars *Tesla *Texmaco *Thai Rung *Tianma *Tomcar *Tommy Kaira *Tongtian *Toyota *Tramontana *Trident *Trigger *Triking *Tucuxi *TVR U *Ultima *Uri *Uzavtosanoat V *Vandenbrink Design (cars based on Ferrari) *Vauxhall *Vector Motors *Vencer *Venturi *Vinaxuki *Vinci *Voglietta *Volkswagen *Volvo W *Waaijenberg (microcar) *Westfield X Note: "There are no car manufacturers that begins with X" Y *Yes! *Yo-Mobile Z *ZAZ *ZENN *Zenvo *Zheijang Geely Automobile *Zhonghua *Zhongxing *Zimmer *Zoragy